


Vulnerable

by kassandra_divina_trevelyan



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Attraction, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Daydreaming, F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan
Summary: Feeling off her game, Roxy finds herself vulnerable and indulges a fantasy about what might happen should the wall standing between her and Nate give way to the obvious attraction lurking. (Nate Sewell x f!Detective)
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Wayhaven content and I am super nervous about posting it. This takes place toward the end of Book 1. This content contains ADULT THEMES, so 18+ advised! Can be found on Tumblr under @queen-kass-the-writer

“Never underestimate the way a car can turn into a safe haven.” 

That was the lesson that Detective Roxy Kingston, Wayhaven’s newest detective and the intended murder victim of a psychotic vampire, reminded herself as she pulled her silver hunk of junk from the Wayhaven hospital. The sterile, colorless walls and air stinging with the harsh bitterness of antiseptic cleansers unsettled her, which was quite the feat. Not much unsettled Roxy, not even the revelation that the supernatural existed and that Unit Bravo consisted of four vampires meant to protect her. 

Before his deranged antics killed more people, her mission to hunt down Murphy forced her to make a trip down to the hospital in the name of evidence–if she could even call it that. During the search, she ended up alone with Nate in the blood technician lab while Mason waited outside. A conversation ensued, one incited at her behest, but nothing would be the same after. Her light teasing transcended into something else when Nate slowly approached. Gone was the softer, openness that distinguished him from the others of Unit Bravo. The long lips punctuated with a perpetual smile gave way to a confident smirk accentuated by the presence of stubble, and his rich hickory eyes dropped to a half-lidded stare behind long lashes. His voice dropped an octave when inquiring about how his imitation pleased her, leaving her bereft and devoid of a response.

How Roxy somehow floundered at her typical suave response aside, something about Nate’s playful demeanor and his sultry imitation of what she expected invited tension into the cracks nestled in their professional relationship. It was the kind that lingered long after the scent of his cologne faded with distance, or the furtive closeness enticing them to touch got interrupted from the outside. It was the kind that whispered the temptations of pulling him up against her by the lapels of his leather jacket and sparked the urge to run her nimble fingers through his hair if only to mess it up. Harmless fantasizing- such an idle way to pass the awkwardly silent drive when retreating into her thoughts, but tonight posed an exception. The incident at the hospital left a burning curiosity simmering in place of her chest cavity, blooming and flaring to encompass the empty space. Where could the door open by her lead with Nate? 

_ The warm beige of her bedroom felt so homey and inviting after the world-altering revelation that vampires and other supernatural existed from a separate world and worked in conjunction with a shadowy government agency. Oh, and the lovely addition that the four men residing outside her bedroom were vampires intended to protect her from another vampire hunting her for her magic blood. Although she accepted the vampire reveal with relative casualness, the idea that a murderer was out there and planning on her as his next target hardly helped her sleep at night.  _

_ She pulled her hair out of the low-maintenance ponytail for the evening, prepared for another night of restless sleep while Unit Bravo watched over her apartment. She stared at her reflection in the mirror when passing by and contemplated starting a hot shower for herself when she overheard a knock on the door. She quickly moved to open it, still wearing her heels, revealing Nate standing outside her door.  _

_ “Hey, might I borrow a moment of your time?” Nate inquired softly, ignoring the glances directed their way from Adam and Felix. Mason seemed relatively unbothered while he flicked open his lighter to start a new cigarette.  _

_ “Yeah, come in.” Roxy agreed, and she pressed her back up against the door, letting Nate slip past her and enter her bedroom. She gave a reassuring smile to the others before closing the door behind her. That left her and Nate alone in her bedroom. The jolt of excitement that snapped through her at that thought was pathetic and likely sensible by Nate, which tacked stupid onto the end of that. She cleared her throat pointedly, and she stepped away from the door, observing Nate’s fascination with her personal quarters. “So, what did you want to speak about?”  _

_ “I wanted to speak with you about what happened at the hospital. I know that you were making a small joke, and it seems like you were uncomfortable afterward from my response. My intention was not to make you uncomfortable, Roxy, and I sincerely apologize if I have. I cannot say how sorry I am for potentially crossing a boundary with you-” Nate rubbed at the back of his neck, conveying sheepish embarrassment. He never acted so recklessly, carelessly with his desires, and those kinds of feelings would jeopardize the mission at hand. He nearly sighed at how much he sounded like Adam.  _

_ “I’m not- sorry that is,” Roxy interjected, piquing his interest. His eyes were already on hers, but somehow their intensity doubled when she said that. Then, perhaps she was flustered by his suave imitations? Nate’s renewed attention made Roxy figure that she should clarify her awkward display of speechlessness was chalked up to her liking his forwardness, “I quite enjoyed myself.”  _

_ “Is that so?” Nate’s question, the smile plastered on his lips, telegraphed a sense of vague amusement across his face. There he went with that openness again, wearing all the emotions on his sleeve to where they jumbled together with a pleasant uncertainty that belonged to Nathaniel Sewell.  _

_ “Mmhmm,” Roxy mused with a distracted hum, brows knit, and eyes lazily rolling over Nate’s lanky frame. Revisiting the rather bold demonstration in the Wayhaven hospital, seen by she and Nate alone, she pondered what might provoke the suave, charming side to Agent Nate Sewell. She rocked on her heels and made the conscious decision to lean up against a section of the wall standing between the door and the attached bathroom. Her move didn’t go unnoticed by Nate, who inched closer to her.  _

_ Nothing could hide from Nate. He probably felt the spike in her heart rate when thinking about him or how an innocent touch sent her pulse bolting like a spooked horse. If she recalled correctly, Nate described the sensation of her scent as ‘intoxicating’, and from the way his eyes pierced down to her soul, she expected that her desire impacted him. She hardly realized that she prepared to brace until her back firmly shoved against the wall, and Nate stood before her, the pointed silence existing in a vacuum of space that should be filled.  _

_ Nate leaned forward with the hint of a charismatic grin, his forearm pressed into the wall above her head, and his lips hovering in front of her own. She realized that the agency was hers and hers alone to seize. So, she went for it, and boy did she not regret it. His lips were surprisingly soft compared to her expectation, and eagerly receiving her kiss. She did feel the hesitation of a man, afraid of his strength, but she pushed the hunger and her desperate wanting to send Nate over the point of no return. He reciprocated the fervor, enticed by her boldness, and Roxy nearly giggled with mischievous glee when Nate pushed her back further into the wall. He maintained the conscious effort not to hurt her in an accidental release of control, but she felt open to a little manhandling. Their lips split for the blissful seconds of realization before colliding back together in a messily perfect embrace and-  _

“-Get it together, Kingston,” Roxy chided herself when crawling to a stop at one of the few intersections in Wayhaven, the light ahead a glaring red. When completely stopped, she pushed hard on the break and pinched at the bridge of her nose, staving off the mortified reaction to her little eyebrow-raising daydream. Of course, she found Nate attractive, and he likely felt the same, as evidenced by his behavior- but man, did she feel mighty desperate for him to press her up against the nearest wall. The mystery on her mind no longer belonged to how to adequately stop Murphy, but where all her confidence went. 

By no means was Roxy a bashful or diffident with her intentions; when she liked someone, she made herself known loud and clear. Never before had her trusty courage tucked tail and vanished when the moment came to it, but she guessed that Nate had something to do with it. Shyness was never a Kingston trait, but something about Nate far outclassed any previous guy she picked. He could beat Bobby any day of the week, hands down. 

The light flashed green in ‘go' and Roxy eased off the break, turning back to the road. She sighed as she tilted her neck to the side until a menacing crack rippled out into the silence of her car, where she wished that she had anything to divert her attention. Her hand on the wheel gripped the ridges tighter without her realizing it, forming an indent into the curve of her palm.  As she tried to focus on the familiar drive, although she did not need, the intrusion of Nate’s voice through the pointed silence upheaved all progress she made to expel the indecent but oh so satisfying imagination of what might happen should Nate let his guard down.

_ Inextricably drawn together through undeniable attraction, Roxy wiggled with her back against the wall and grinned. She had been here before, but there seemed a new level of enthusiasm for Nate than previous partners. Needing a boost to her height where the heels were lacking, she hooked her ankle around his calf and pushed up the hem of his jeans with the pointed tip of her stilettoed foot. Her insistent urging tugged a grin onto Nate’s lips as they crashed back together in a flurry of yearning lips seeking the other.  _

Even for a small town, the abandoned roads needled away at her patience. Murphy was out there, lurking and planning his next move, while she felt trapped with what she could do. She needed the protection of four vampires and was virtually helpless. Anger spiked in her chest, which was less helpful than her deluded fantasy where Nate would pin her up to the wall. There was no harm in thinking, right? Anything she learned from this came in a two-step epiphany: she needed to get laid soon, and she wanted Nate to be the one to scratch that itch before she settled for anyone else. 

_ “Roxy, the others might hear us,” Nate reminded with a stern click of his tongue, which Roxy identified as more playful than serious. His voice did catch when Roxy played with his leather jacket’s collar and teased the motion of pushing it down his shoulders. As good as it looked on him, she might like it better on the bedroom floor. _

_ “Is it bad if I say let them hear?” Roxy’s eyes sparkled like that of the most radiant of sapphires, gleaming in mischief. Nate shook his head, and the little voice telling him to quit while he was ahead silenced when Roxy straightened her arched back. Their lips brushed together, conducting a spark of electricity to vault down her spine, drawing her in closer to Nate. Tasting Roxy quelled the thirst he didn’t realize he had for the petite yet intimidating blonde he was assigned to protect with his life.  _

_ “Then, we would never live it down. Felix would never stop talking about it- Adam would fix us a disappointing look any time we ended up alone- And Mason, he might not care actually-” Nate explained, interrupted by a pause where the silence became punctuated with a passionate kiss initiated by Roxy and too good to resist. Nate, bolstered by Roxy using his body to leverage the height difference, dipped his face into the crook of her neck. His warm breath lapped at her neck, hitching when his lips hovered over her pulse point, and proceeded further south with Roxy’s encouragement.  _

She nearly missed her right turn at a stop sign, which she quickly rectified with a swift glance over her shoulder through her blindspot and turning the wheel. Making her turn, she pointed out the familiar landmark of Hayley’s bakery, where she spent her mornings to enjoy a good coffee and muffin. The thought of muffins, particularly of the blueberry variety, summoned the pleased hum of Nate enjoying one earlier that morning.

_ Nate’s lips on hers sent Roxy into a dazzling tail-spin, accentuated by the presence of stars blooming behind the dark of her eyes. Her hands blindly fumbled between his styled hair and his clothes, which needed to go. They overstayed their welcome on his body for the moment. Grabbing each end of the collar, Roxy started to peel the leather jacket from his body. Nate, catching on to her intention, flexed his arms behind his back and assisted her when shimmying out of the jacket. The faint clatter of the zipper meeting the hardwood flooring hardly bothered either Nate or Roxy, too preoccupied with losing clothes.  _

_ Without breaking the kiss for anything other than air, Nate wrestled the long-sleeved blouse off her torso and blindly flung it across the room where it landed unceremoniously on top of her dresser. Nate’s hands droopily inched down from her waist-level of her back and orbited around the waistline of her skirt, reaching for the zipper keeping that damned pencil skirt stuck to her body like a second skin. She wore it every day and, by that point, it seemed to be to make a statement.  _

Two minutes away from the station, Roxy knew her red-flushed cheeks and thundering heart might raise a few eyes, but she didn’t care. She felt drunk on the idea of the fantasy, intoxicated by the temptation residing in warm hickory brown eyes that shone with unimaginable kindness with a perpetual audacity. She swallowed palpable desire sitting in her throat and promising to leap out in a declaration for the world, announced from the rooftops.

_ Staggering backward, Roxy and Nate tangled in the other’s taste and collapsed onto Roxy’s bed with a minor, bouncy creak. Somehow in the shuffle, Roxy ended up on the bottom and felt Nate’s hips push open the space between her legs. Her stocking-clad legs straddled his hips instinctively while nimble fingers aimed to pluck down his shirt’s buttons with the utmost efficiency. All the while, eager lips clashed with Nate’s so roughly that she considered it a miracle she didn’t split her lip open. He was teetering on the edge of devouring her, and she would let him if he asked.  _

_ Nate’s hands cradled her close to his chest and simultaneously mapped out the ridges and soft, curved planes of her body. She was a mystery, meant for him to uncover a small piece at a time. Roxy could feel Nate’s lips pull at a disbelieving smile through the hurried kisses, chockful of unspoken promises dipped in desire.  _

_ Trying to keep her heartbeat down and mind how her thrilled emotional state might alert the others of Unit Bravo that she and Nate were crossing professional boundaries _ – _ Oh hell, they were long passed that since they locked lips for the first time. Regardless, she didn’t need three other vampires kicking open her door for what they assumed was distress to witness their friend feeling up their charge, who was also the boss’ daughter. Although, she might protest that she enjoyed being felt up. Roxy let out a needy pant when the prick of Nate’s teeth traversed down the valley of her breasts, and she felt that the anticipation might kill her before her orgasm did- _

Pulling into the station parking lot, Roxy realized how dry her mouth became during her liaison into the fantasy world. She shook her head but noticed the way her eyes drifted in the direction of the station, searching for Nate, who probably headed inside already. She deftly slid into her reserved parking spot with a sharp jerk of the wheel and killed the engine when satisfied with her park job. For a moment, she indulged in the silence of the quiet, empty car when the rattling engine was no more. Then, in the smallest possible voice she could muster:

“I’m so fucked.” 


End file.
